Just Listen
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [AoKaga] [Fluff] Aomine finds something in their bedroom that Kagami really wasn't trying to hide, but he doesn't know how to explain it properly without just showing Aomine the reason.


**Written for : **

**kagamindaiki asked:**

_**"Why have you not told me" aokaga? please (:**_

Prompt Set #250

alloftheprompts:

This prompt set can serve for your inspiration directly or as an askbox meme :)

_# 5. Why have you not told me? - tumblr prompt fic_

* * *

**Just Listen**

* * *

"Why haven't you told me?"

Kagami looked up from his magazine, situated on the living room sofa in their shared apartment. Aomine stood in front of him, brows drawn together furiously, mouth pressed into a thin line. He held a envelope and a single sheet of paper Kagami could only guess was the acceptance letter. He should've said something earlier, but shit, he forgot.

He sighed and closed the magazine. Kagami hadn't planned on telling Aomine until he had figured out himself he had planned on doing, and then he made a decision and things just kinda happened. Life's been busy, he's in his first year of college on a basketball scholarship and between practices, games and a part time job, he's barely had time to think for himself, let alone spend much time with Aomine. Telling him about the letter just kind of slipped his mind.

"I've been busy," Kagami said, scrubbing a hand through his mop of red hair.

"Yeah well, don't you think this is a little important? What—" Aomine glanced at the letter again and then through it down on the coffee table in front of where Kagami sat. "It's dated for over a month ago, Kagami. What the fuck?"

Kagami didn't know what to say, so he shrugged in response. It obviously wasn't an answer Aomine desired, judging by the scowl he had pulling at his features.

Aomine threw his hands up in frustration and began pacing the floor. "Tch!… Well, did you make a decision? I didn't even know you applied. What other things are you hiding from me, Kagami?"

Kagami rolled his eyes and stood. "Look, I was going to tell you alright? I just forgot! You know how things get, I've been busy with college and my part time job—"

"You didn't think it was important enough to tell me that you applied to a college in _America, _you fucking asshole?"

"I didn't apply! I just… Look — three of the top NCAA teams scouted me and I just kinda picked one." Kagami shrugged again and headed for their bedroom, Aomine storming along behind him. "Then I just filled out the paper work and they sent me that."

"Why are you acting so calm? You're moving to fucking _North Carolina — _don't you think that warrants at least a fucking conversation since we've been together — ah jeez, I don't know, three fucking years? You were just going to leave me?"

Kagami walked into the bedroom and began rifling through the dresser. "I wasn't planning on leaving you, Dai. I—"

"So… you thought that you would just pick up and move and I'd be _okay _with that? That we'd have this amazing long distance relationship because I _wouldn't _leave your fucking stupid ass for doing this to me in the first place?"

Kagami turned to Aomine and grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him in close. He didn't want to fight with Aomine, this wasn't about him getting scouted or moving to another country. He didn't care about all that if Aomine wasn't okay with any of it. But he just wouldn't shut up and let him explain, and Kagami wasn't good at expressing himself without tripping over his words. Either way, he was close enough to see the colour high in Aomine's cheeks and he only ever got this flushed when he was embarrassed or angry. And Kagami knew it wasn't because of the former.

"Calm down and listen to me for a minute, Ahomine. I'm _trying _to tell you."

Aomine's chest heaved and he opened his mouth to retort but shut it again abruptly, settling for glaring at Kagami instead while he silently fumed, fists balled at his sides.

Kagami released him and drew in a breath. "You don't have a lot going on now, right? The college you're going to you don't like, we play on separate teams and we barely get to see each other anymore. I figured that—"

"That what, this was the solution to things?"

Kagami growled, resisting the urge to violently shake the shit out of Aomine, who when got irate would never listen to anything or anyone. Well, that was Aomine pretty much all of the time. "Will you just _shut up _for a second?"

"Fine, fine — but I swear, Kagami, if you don't have a reasonable explanation for this, I'm going to kick your fucking ass and then I'm going to pack my shit and that's it. We're done." Aomine's face twisted in anger and Kagami couldn't help but laugh. It made Aomine sputter furiously and he turned back to the dresser drawer where he pulled out another envelope.

"I _promise _I have a good explanation. Here." He handed the envelope to Aomine, who snatched it out of his hand and opened it. He pulled out the envelope's contents and glanced at them, then at Kagami and then back at the items he held in his hand. Kagami watched his jaw go slack, his blue eyes go wide.

"A-airline tickets?"

"Yeah," Kagami shrugged, smiling. "I figured you'd wanna come with me." He had bought the tickets on a whim after he got the letter. He wanted to tell Aomine this way, surprise him maybe, with the tickets and the letter but he had forgot. Shit happens, that was the English saying, wasn't it? Oh well, better late than never.

"Go… with you… to North Carolina…"

Kagami tried to gauge his reaction, dread slowly pulling at his insides. He hadn't really thought this through, but what if Aomine said no? What would he do then? Nothing mattered if Aomine didn't agree to it, and he wouldn't go if Aomine refused to go with him, but this was a chance at something bigger for Kagami, and he wanted to share it with the one person that mattered. He was hopeful for this future, but what kind of future would it be without Aomine? Not one Kagami really wanted to try out.

"I m-mean — with the money I have we could get a place down there and you could get into Duke easy," he scrabbled, hoping he could make a convincing argument. "We'd go to the same school, and you'd probably even get on the team if you applied. Right? You'd wanna go with me, wouldn't you? Because I m-mean... I'd want you to be there and all but..." Kagami trailed off at the risk of sounding like he was begging, because though he loved Aomine, he wasn't about to beg for anything. That'd be way too fucking embarrassing. He could already feel his face heating up with with each minute Aomine remained silent, with the words _This was a really bad idea _on repeat in his head like a really awful and outdated record.

Aomine was still awestruck and he stared at the tickets in his hand for a long time before giving Kagami any kind of response. Kagami was almost sure by this point that he was going to say no. That's why when Aomine grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in, Kagami squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for a blow. That's why, when Aomine kissed him instead, he froze.

"Is… is that a yes?" he murmured against Aomine's lips, heart pounding so fast it threatened to burst right through his chest.

Aomine grinned. "What the fuck do you think, Bakagami?"

Kagami really couldn't think now, not with elation swelling in his chest and Aomine's tongue down his throat but either way, he guessed this was a surprise worth holding out on.


End file.
